Longing to Belong
by loves2read18
Summary: Sora has no memory of her family or past. She came to the Leaf as an orphan and searches to belong. But maybe she doesn't have to do it alone. Maybe their are more people than she thinks that feel the same way she dose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi their! I am new to writing stories here. I had this story in my head for the longest time and finally getting it out! I am open to all sorts of constructive criticism. Also if you guys have any suggestion how to write good fight scenes let me know since that is my weak spot. Thanks so much for taking time to read this and I hope you all enjoy!

She has always been a strange one. She had come to the Leaf Village without the knowledge of a family or past. She didn't know who she was. The Third Hokage decided she will make a great addition to the Leaf Village.

She walked in Konoha Academy nervous and scared. She had long raven hair that was in a pony tied with a ribbon. She had a blue top with shorts and her sandals. Then she remembered what the Hokage told her, _"Everyone has something to offer and the will of fire. The question is are you willing to accept it." _She took a deep breath and thought to hers self, _well here it goes._

"Hello their Sora isn't?" Greeted her new sensei.

"Uh yes sensei." Sora said and bowed.

"Don't be shy, we were all at your place once." Her sensei said with a smile. She nodded. "Hey everyone this is Sora. She is going to be part of our homeroom so, let's be nice and welcome her."

"Ohh sensei let her sit by me!" said a very energetic young girl with purple hair that spiked up in a pony. She wore a short sleeves and burgundy t-shirt with khaki shorts as well as well as knee high mesh stockings and white wrist bands and black sandals. Anko excitement caused Sora to blush.

"Go on sit by Anko, don't worry she is harmless. I promise." He smiled .she wet to go sit by the very energetic child. "Hi their! I am Anko and we are going to be great friends!"

"Oh?" Sora just looked at her and then smiled.

The teacher went back to his teaching. Sitting by Anko she notice a young girl with red eyes. She seem very pretty and friendly. She gave Sora a worm smile. She introduced herself as Kurenai, she had an outfit with a flak jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit underneath it.

She was looking around her new environment. And seen a young with brown hair and purple strips on her face. Next to her was a boy with sliver spiked hair and a mask. He seemed uninterested in what the teacher was saying and was looking outside the window. With his arms crossed from his chest. Something about the boy made her wonder who he was. Maybe it was the mysterious mask he was wearing. Then all of the sudden he heard someone interrupting the teacher. He was wearing orange googles and had black spiky hair. "Sorry sensei! For being late but I was helping an old lady wit… "

"Save it Obito." The sensei said. _Seems like this happens often, _thought Sora. Some of the students laughed at the scene of Obito and the teacher while others rolled their eyes.

"He is his always late not the best of the best but still a pretty good guy." Anko said to Sora. Kurenai just sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Sora wanted to see the mask boy's expression. She seen that the brown haired girl seemed to try to hid her soft giggles while the mask boy looked like he didn't care but you can tell he was annoyed. The sensei told Obito to sit and to try to pay attention this time. Which cause more laughter with the class but Sora was failing to see all the commotion. The teacher settled the students and went back to his lector.

_Later that day_

"Okay next thing we will do is spar. No worried it is not a test." The Sensei said and then started to pair off people. "Kakashi why don't you go against Sora today."

Sora was going against the one and only Kakashi. When they faced each other, Kakashi said "Just because you are new doesn't mean I am going easy on you."

"Humph. I wouldn't get a big head if I was you. You have no idea what I am capable of. Sora said in response to Kakashi's cockiness,

He started to attack her but with every move he made she blocked. The teacher was impressed on how quick she was and concentrated. The little spar match ended causing everyone to watch. At the end she ended kicking butt by holding a Kunai to Kakashi.

"See told you not to get a big head." She handed her hand out to him but he refused it. She was surprised by this.

"hemp… pure luck next time I won't be so easy. As he was getting up and with that he walked away from her. Sora didn't know how to think of him. She should be hurt but for some reason she just felt sad for him.

"Hey Sora." Anko said don't let him get to you. "He's never really friendly with anyone. The fact that Rin admires him so much is beyond me."

"Rin?"

"Rin has basically always been in love with Kakashi. Anyone can see that but clearly not Obito, he still tries to make moves with her." Kurenai replied.

"Whoever can love Kakashi is beyond me. Something I will never understand." Anko said.

"Yeah…" Sora said sadly.

When class officially finished that day, she went to meet up with her younger fired Kieda. "How was your day at the academy Sora-chan?"

"Not bad." Sora sad and talk her day and mention about meeting Anko and Kurenai. She didn't say anything about Kakashi expect for telling her friend that she kicked his butt in spar today.

"Wow! See I told ya! You were going to have a good day! "Kieda said with a smile.

"Thanks Kieda." The two friends walked and Kieda shared her time at the academy how she meet and talk to people which was not a shocker to Sora. Since Kieda was the nicest person she knew.

She knew Kieda for as long as she could remember. Her parents took her in when she had no were to go. With no memory of family or past she often felt confused to where she belonged but with Kieda around she knew she was never alone. Then she thought about Kakashi she didn't see him leave with anybody. She wonder if he has parents or anybody. Obito walked alone too. She had so many questions.

"Sora are you okay? You spaced out." Kieda said.

"Sorry Kieda-chan. Let's see what we can eat for dinner. "Sora laughed to reassure her friend she was alright.

"Rice and egg again?" Kieda asked.

"Sounds good." Sora said and the both went home.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Sora decided to go outside to train while Kieda just went into her room to study.

"Sora please be careful this time. I don't want to find you sleeping in the middle of the training grounds again."

"I will be fine Kieda, you worry too much." Sora smiled as she walked out.

Kieda just smile and went up to her room. Kieda and Sora had a tight bond. In fact people thought they were sisters. They always looked out for each other. Often Sora was a lot more protective over Kieda. Especially after the death of Kieda's parents.

Sora went to her training spot to practicing bukijutsu with the shuriken and kunai. When throwing the last shuriken at the target the girl wiped her brow from sweat. Faint noises was heard by the other side of the bushes that startled her so she went to go see where it was coming from. _Hmmm I thought I was alone but guess not. _Sora thought as she noticed a silver hair boy tying to climb a rocky wall with one arm. _Kakashi. How long has he been out here?_ She noticed by his condition, he had to be out longer than she was. Then with blink of an eye he was gone.

"Can I help you?" She was startled by the voice and when she turn around it was Kakashi standing in front of her with his arms cross.

"Oh Kakashi. Sorry I was training when I heard someone. I was trying to figure out who it was but, I guess it means it was you. Funny to find you out here." Sora said while smiling at him.

"Hmm… well I don't have time for small talk I have to get back to my own training." Kakashi said turning his back towards her.

"Oh come on Kakashi! It looks like you been out here for hours. Why not take a break?" Sora asked in hopes that maybe this was a chance to get to know the mask sliver hair boy.

"To be a true ninja you must train through the pain and struggle. You must turn you weakness to strength." He said as if she should know this.

"Alright. Sorry I asked." Sora was begging to think that he really hated her.

"As I said, I don't have time for small talk. Especially to you." Kakashi said as he was looking at her.

"Are you still bitter at the fact you lost to me in spar?" She asked.

"Stop wasting my time." Kakashi was starting to become annoyed and walked away from her.

"Or are you bitter because you were beaten by a girl?" Sora smirked this was a great moment to tease him. But he kept walking away. "Hey Kakashi I didn't mean it in a bad way!" She tried to yell for him to come back. _Geez he is certainly friendly. _ Sora figured she was done for the day and went back home to Keida.

"Sora your back how was training?" Kieda ask looking from her books while Sora got in.

"It was good. Now time for a bath." Sora said as she was taking off her sandals on the door way.

"Is everything okay?" Kieda felt like something was on her mind but she wasn't sure if she should keep asking questions or not.

"Everything is fine." Sora said walking pass Kieda to take her bath.

Sora and Kieda slept near each other in separate futons. But she couldn't help but think about Kakashi and their little encounter. He was so cold and serious to be a ninja. Even thought it was here first day in the academy he seem like the most serious student of the whole class. She wondered if he had someone to go home to like she did or was he all alone. She wonder the same thing about Obito too…hmmm she though and eventually just feel peacefully asleep.

It didn't take long for Sora to fit in to the Academy. She was a gifted student and got along with all the other students just fine. She was head to toe with Kakashi in achievement levels. There were times when they would tie in spar matches. This frustrated Kakashi a lot and Sora never understood why. Part of her was even sadden by it a little. After another sparing match with Kakashi ended it was another tie. Kakashi yet again was frustrated and walk past her. Sora just sighed.

"Sora! Great match as usual!" Kurenai said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I thought you were going to get Kakashi for minute there." Anko said giving a slap on Sora's back.

"You both are so skilled and talented! Everyone enjoys watching you." Kurenai said with an exciting smile.

"Haha yeah thanks but I don't think Kakashi feels the same way." Sora said while rubbing the back of in head blushing.

"Ahh don't let him get ya down. You work just as hard as he does. He just too cocky to admit when credit is due. "Anko said with her arms cross.

Sora just nodded.

"Oh before we forget we are going down to river just to hangout tomorrow. If you are up to it. Obito and Rin are joining us too!" Anko said.

"Yeah and don't forget Asuma is as well!" Kurenai added with a smile.

"Of course let's not forget Asuma isn't that right Kurenai." Anko nudged with a wink to tease her.

"Anko!" Kurenai was blushing a deep red.

"Umm…." Sora wanted to ask them something but was hesitating.

"What is Sora?" Kurenai asked.

"Well I was just wondering if Obito and Rin are coming what about Kakashi?" Sora finally just asked.

"He said he doesn't have time for childish things which is ridiculous because he use to like coming to river with us." Anko huffed.

"Maybe he will come if Rin convinces him." Kurenai stated.

"Well see ya tomorrow girlies. Gotta go." Anko run off.

"See you all." Kurenai said too as she headed off.

"Bye." Sora said as she went to go meet up with Keida. Sora really hope that Kakashi will join them. She was really yearning to get to know the boy behind the mask. For some reason he seems to always pop up in her head.

"Sora how are you?" Keida said with her contagious smile interrupting Sora's thoughts. She didn't even realize Keida was in front of her.

"Great Kieda-chan and you?" Sora said and could help but smile back.

"Wonderful!" Kieda said with charming smile she always had. For as long as Sora has known Kieda only had one bad day and that was the day she lost her parents after the nine attacks. Even so she still remains the most positive girl Sora knew. "So what's been new?"

"We are planning on going to the river with a bunch of friends. Wanna come?" Sora asked Kieda.

"Well actually I have some plans myself. I am meeting a friend" Kieda said with a small blush.

"Oh and what is his name?" Sora asked amused. She knew something was up since Keida was a little more upbeat then usual if that was even possible for Kieda.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Kieda said turning a deeper shade of red.

"Based on the way you are blushing." Sora teased; by this time they were walking already.

"I am not blushing." Kieda said quickly.

"You are blushing. You are read as a tomatoes hahaha" Sora enjoyed teasing her since they were basically like sisters.

"Sora why do you always have to be so mean." Kieda huffed while holding her books close.

"Hahaha only out of love Keida-chan." Kieda ruffled.

Then she seen Kakashi looking at the river siting on the hill they walked passed.

"Hey Kieda, walk ahead I will catch up."

"Why?" Kieda with expressional big eyes.

"There is someone I need to talk to about an assignment in class." Sora just told a little white lie.

"mmmmmmm….okay if you say so ." Kieda figured she will get out her later as she walked ahead.

Sora looked at Kakashi for minute before saying anything. "Hey…ughh." Sora went down the hill to Kakashi. "Looking at the clouds I see." Sora said not sure where this was going.

Now it was Kakashi turn to look a little surprise. Then he quickly said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd seen you while I was walking with my friend I thought I would say hi and good sparing match today." Sora said with a small smile. _I think I caught him off guard._

"Humph." Was all that came out of Kakashi which was expected.

"I always look forward to sparing with you. You always give me the best challenges. What is it we won like 5 to 6 so far?" Sora said with a small laugh.

"No more like 5 to 7. Your kunai slip off your hands that is why I was able to knock it out of you. But if you were able to have hold it tighter then you defiantly could have got me." Now it was Sora's turn to look like at his response with shock.

"Hey you know. I bet if we trained together we would be unstoppable." Sora said.

"I train alone." Kakashi replied simply.

"Oh well… tomorrow we are all gathering by the river. So I think you should definitely join us." Sora said this time with a little hope.

"No thanks. I don't have time for that." Kakashi said as he was walking off.

"But-Hey why are you always walking off-fine then be that way." This time Keida go upset and walked off her own way. She catch up to Keida.

"That Kakashi thinks he is better than everyone and then he just steps on people like they don't matter."

"Kakashi? You mean Kakashi Hatake?" Keida asked.

"Exactly the Kakashi Hatake the rudest ignorant inconsiderate kid you will ever meet." Sora huffed with her arms across her body.

"You do know that he is the son of the White Fang?" Keida stated.

"Who?"

"The white fang was a very well-known ninja to the hidden leaf until his death. But I only know little of it not much to tell. But with a well know father like that I bet it is hard on anyone." Keida explained.

"True. I suppose." Sora sight but didn't mean she wasn't angry with him. "He is still a jerk."

Keida just smile. Sometimes Sora can often be very stubborn when she sets her mind on things. "Maybe he just needs a friend."

"Keida you have such a strange mind." Sora replied as they headed home.

The next day

At the river Sora joined Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Rin, Obito among some new friends like Shizune, Gema, and Guy. "I am Guy and one day I will be the first Hokage with tijusitu!" Standing on a rock in the river before Obito pushed him in the water. "You gotta beat me to be Hokage." Causing everyone to laugh.

"I hope to see that." Sora smile while Guy was laughing too.

Sora was enjoy the company but was really hoping to see Kakashi. She knew he was most likely wasn't going to show up but part of her hope he would change his mind.

"Sora are you okay?" A young girl interrupted her and sat by her under a nearby tree watching everyone.

"Oh Rin! Yeah I am just fine. It so much fun being with you guys" Sora replied with a smile.

Obito and Guy started to match each other but really just making a big splash causing everyone to get wet. "Hey mind watching what you guys are doing!" Anko yelled.

"Leave it to those two making everything into a match." Asuma said. Kurnai was secretly grateful because Anko was teasing her about her and Asuma liking each other.

"It's just well I was hoping to see Kakashi." Sora said with a small blush.

"You are not alone." Rin said with a small smile.

"I don't understand why he is so rude." Sora said feeling little angry with him.

"He wasn't always rude. Arrogant yes. But I am afraid after his father died everything change." Rin said with a little sad look on her face.

"Rin you know about it to?" Sora asked.

"Yes. You see the white fang was a true hero but, he did the unthinkable and that changed everything for Kakashi." Rin explained.

"What was it?"

"I am not sure but I believe he choose to return home during a mission because his comrades where injured. No one was okay with it which lead to Kakashi father killing himself. At least that is what I heard."

"No wonder why Kakashi is the way his is." Sora said starting to feel bad for judging him so quickly she should know how it feels to not have a family. But once she found Keida she didn't feel so alone.

"After his Father's death Kakashi has been strict than ever with the rules of the ninja world. He and Obito always get at it."

"That I have notice." Sora said as matter of fact.

They both giggled. "Rin and Sora come on your missing all the fun." Shuizune yelled with all the rest of gang telling to come join them.

"Come on Sora let join the fun." Rin said running after them while laughing.

_Kakashi..._Sora thought and then went to run after Rin and join the rest. She thought a new different perspective of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** As usual thank you for taking time to read this and I appreciate the reviews and criticism. Sorry for the long wait.

"Sora what's been bothering you?" Kieda asked Sora who was just staring at her rice and egg.

"Huh." Sora blinked coming out of her daze look.

"Something has been bothering you since the time you went to the river. I can tell the way you stare off to space."

"Is that noticeable?"

"Not that noticeable but I know you pretty well."

_That Keida always a good mind reader _Sora thought with a puff with taking a bit at her food.

"It's about Kakashi huh?" Kieda said with a smirk.

Sora sighed no use to hiding anything from her. "He is so closed off Keida I don't know what else to do."

"Just keep talking to him maybe he is just shy." Kieda said with a smile.

Sora snorted "Yeah okay. He is just a cocky brat… I am going to train."

"But Sora it is late and getting dark!"

"I will not be long Kieda and it's not like the first time I've been out this late." Soar said as she was getting up to go out the door.

"But you -sigh- Okay be careful please Sora." Kieda knew better than to argue with her.

"I always am Keida." Sora with a wink and waved as she walked out the door.

She knew Kieda was worried but Sora needed some time to let out some steam she couldn't understand why Kakashi always got her so mad. He was so rude and such a jerk. He got her so mad she just could…..She lets out a yell and breaks a part of tree bark with her fist. She starts to pant.

A man's light laugh is heard. "Such strength for a small girl huh?" She turn around to see who their but no one was was there. Then she heard a laugh. "Who is their?" She yelled while looking around.

"Someone is ready for battle." Leaves where blowing in different directions and out came a boy with spiky sliver hair

"Kakashi it's just you. You really got me I mean…." Sora said with relief in question. "You made some really odd sounds."

Kakashi kept walking past her. "Hey wait Kakashi!" Sora became angry.

"I want to know what gives you the right to ignore everyone." He keeps walking and it made her angrier. "I know about the White Fang but doesn't give you the right to be little everyone. He kept walking and she touched his shoulder to make him turn around then he disappeared.

"What the-?" He popped up behind her and was fighting. She blocked every move. "Odd time for spar don't ya think?" Sora said confused.

He didn't answer. _What is going on_, he almost got her with a kunai she ran off to hide _what going on it's like Kakashi wants to kill me. And why do I get this strange feeling we are not alone. _

Then she remember the laughed and voice. _This isn't Kakashi._

Kakashi came back with another kunai hitting the tree above her head. She continue to dodge him, she didn't want to hurt him but the way he was going it was only about time she was going to attack. She caught off balance and trip over a branch. _Damn._ He was heading towards her again when she realized she was out of breath and he wasn't. There was no way he could have kept up the way she been going. He must not be really there, those voices this must be a ninjustu. She took out her kurnai before he attacked and cut right through him. It look like she really got him but she knew this was a trap.

"This is not real! I know the ninjustu. Who is their? What's going on?"

"Haha my my Sora I'm impressed you figured it out and so quickly to. You came a long way."

Sora seen a tall shadow appear. "Who are you and how do you know my name"

The shadow came and it was a man with black hair and was slider. "Who am I you will figure out one day…But considered this little meeting of ours as a test."

He grabbed her by the hair "Let go of me."

"I must say Sora you will be a fine strong shinobi one day. Who knows maybe even beautiful." he placed his other hand on her forehead releasing something on her making her feel a little weak. Sora feel on the ground "I would love to stay but I think we are being watched." He drop her and let Sora go.

"Don't worry little one we will meet again" he left with a puff.

Sora was trying to get up when she felt someone help her up.

She looked and it was Kakashi the real Kakashi.

"Kakashi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I heard someone screaming and fond you in trouble. By the time I was going to attack he despaired."

She was shocked but grateful.

"Did you know him?"

"No I never seen him before but he knew me. I don't know how. "

"Hmm we should go to the hokage tomorrow he needs to know what happen. "

Sora nodded.

"Let's walk you home."

"You mean you going to help me home?"

"Unless you don't want me to but I think it would be wise since you just got attacked."

"But how would you walk home it's late."

"I can walk home myself I won't get attack as easily as you."

_Same old cocky Kakashi _boy he really knew how to make her mad. A vain pooped out her head.

"Just walk me home." without thinking she held his hand and he was even more off guard than Sora was. She turn bright red and froze when she notice her hand in his. Kakashi just shrugged it off and walked ahead of her but she grew tired. "Get on my back your tired." She went on his back and felt more relaxed.

When Kakashi and Sora left a women unknown in cloth "Did you really had to be that rough with her?"

Man "I am sorry my lady my strict order for your husband was to test her to her full ability."

Women was quite "She has gotten so big."

Man "And strong not to mention intelligent."

Women "She will serve us proud let's go."

They both disappeared.

Kakashi and Sora arrived at her house.

"Kakashi thank you for being their." he nodded and turn around on his way back home.

"Kakashi umm. .."She blushed

"What?"

"Would you like to sleep here?"

"No I am good thanks." he left and waved before he disappeared.

_No getting through to him_… she then realized he said thank you.

The next morning Sora told Keida about what happen and how Kakashi helped her home.

"I am glad he helped you home! See Sora not a good idea to be out at night alone." Kieda said as if she was about to cry.

"It could have been worse. Well I am one piece…. at least I think." Sora said in a cool way.

Sora thought about what the man did when placing his hand on her head. She left that part out to Keida.

Kieda hugged her tightly and cried in her chest.

"Kieda….what is this?"

"Mum and dad are gone …..you are all I have left….if you die I will be all alone."

"Hey I am not dead and I won't be any time soon little sister." She made her look at her. "We will always be together."

Kieda sniffled. "Promise?"

Sora smile hold her pinky. "I swear."

Kieda and Sora pinkies crossed.

"Dry those tears. Don't you want to look good for you date with Iruka?" Sora patted her head and did a cheesy smile.

"It's not a date!" Keida said blushing defensively. "And how did you know I been hanging out with Iruka?" Kieda said questionably.

"…..I just know…" Sora smirked. A smirk Keida knew too well.

"Sora you been reading my journal!"  
>"Little sister I am shock you will think of such a thing." Sora said pretending to be innocent.<p>

Kieda was about to say something until the both heard a knocking sound. Sora of course went to go open the door.

"Kakashi? What a surprise." Sora was literally surprised.

"I figure I should go with you to see Lord Hokage." Kakashi said with his hand on his hip.

"Oh yes that's right." Sora remembered about last night.

"Kieda I have to go see the hokage."

"Why?" Kieda said coming by them.

"About last night. So no one else can get here okay. I promise I will be okay. I with Kakashi." Sora smiled while point at Kakashi. Who blushed a little, good thing he had the mask to hid it.

"What are smirking for?" Kakashi asked Sora while their near the village.

"Because I have decided you are not so bad after and you actual do care about me." Sora said as she walking ahead of him.

"Huh." Kakashi was confused.

"You for me last night and you came for me today." Sora said looking back at him with a close eyes smile.

"Only because you would have died I didn't. And who knows what would have happen to you this morning if I didn't escort you." Kakashi said still staying cool as ever.

"You know with that cocky attitude of yours you will never make any friends." Sora huffed.

"I don't care to make friends."

"What about Obito and Rin. Aren't they your friends? They certainly care about you."

"Obito is annoying and only wants to prove he is stronger and better than me. He can be just annoying as Guy sometimes. Rin is Rin. I don't ask for their friendship. They chose to just be there." Kakashi said as if he was just giving out facts.

Sora just sigh and decided not push the conversation any further. "You really are something huh Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi wasn't sure how to take the comment but it didn't matter since they were at the hokage tower.

"This is it."

"Wow the Hokage tower."

"Are you nervous?"

"It just it been a while since I went the Hokage and I know he is a busy man." Sora blush.

"The sooner we go in the better it will be." Kakashi went in as Sora followed.

An Anbu allowed Sora and Kakashi to go in the hokage office.

"Sora. Kakashi. What do I owe the visit of both you?" The hokage said for his desk while smoking his pipe.

"umm.." Sora began but couldn't finish. So Kakashi spoke and told about what happen last night.

"Hmm I see …Sora how have you feeling since then?" The hokage ask as he smoke his pipe.

"Fine really I just needed sleep sir." Sora said finally with a little more confidence.

" Come here Sora lets check out that seal on your head." The hokage went to meet up with Sora a checked her forehead. _Must be a strong seal._ The hokage thought.

"Umm Lord Third. Should it be something I should worry about?" Sora voice broke the hokage out of his thoughts. The hokage smiled and said.

"Not at all Sora. Just let me know as soon as something like this happens again or in regards of the mark on you head okay. Gose the same for you Kakashi."

"Yes sir." The both nod and left.

"You don't think it has something to do with her birth home?" An Anbu asked.

"I am most certain is dose."

"What shall we do?"

"Nothing." The hokage wen to look out the widow to see Kakashi and Sora meeting up with some friends. Sora was clearly happy but Kakashi looked displeased.

"Nothing? But Lord third, what if this means danger for our village."

The Hokage smoked and sighed. "No one knows the whereabouts of Soar's birth place. Sora herself doesn't know. So to track down someone with such little initial would be a waste of time. Whoever placed the seal on her was someone strong and clearly has it set on a certain day. But my hope is when that day comes Sora will be strong enough to fight it. So our best bet is to keep her close by." The Hokage looked at Sora laughing with her friends Anko, Kurenia, Asuma, Rin and Obito with Kakashi still by. The Hokage smiled. "But something tells me that Sora will become a strong shinobi for the Leaf village."

"Hey we are all going to get some Ramen. You should join us!" Anko said.

" Yes I will." Sora smiled " Ummm….Kakashi you know you can always join us." Sora said to Kakashi and to her surprise he said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sora smile made wider as they all went to have Ramen.


End file.
